Bellatrix Gets Around
by bellatrixfics
Summary: Bellatrix encounters a few spicy men from time to time... with a personality like hers there's only one option...


I woke up sweating, it had been a long time since I had gotten into bed with Dark Lord and I had almost forgotten his sexual power. The way he thrust into my anus had me shaking at the knees. "Good morning, my lord," I whispered to him as I slowly swept my hands over his pale chest. The Dark Lord leapt off the bed swiftly, his meaty snake flailing with him as he rose.  
"I shouldn't have let you so close... the sex... it's just... too much, I still have bruises..." The Dark Lord was clearly displeased with last night's game of "Catch the Cock".

"My Lord, please, forgive me... it's just... you made me so excited." I bowed my head bashfully.  
" I really must get dressed now," he said pushing me away. He flicked his wand at his robes, which appeared then upon his beautiful form. I ran after him, hastily putting a dress to cover my voluptuous breasts, the fabric brushing against my pert nipples. He apparated before I could reach him. Disheartened, I made my way into the hall of Malfoy Manor, where the Malfoy's were enjoying breakfast.

"Slept late, I see." Lucius sneered from behind his coffee.  
"Fuck you Lucius!" I said, poking my wand at him.  
"Don't speak to me like so in my own house!" Lucius spat, teeth clenched.  
There was a long silence followed by Draco saying "What WERE you doing last night, I heard squelching noises..."

"Wouldn't you like to know, you dirty fucker," I smirked. Draco paled and stared down at his toast. I gorged myself on some eggs and picked up a long, heavy sausage from my plate. As I devoured it in but two bites as Draco's eyes widened in fear and curiosity.  
"See you all later," I said, then ran back to my room to pick up some Polyjuice Potion for a trip to Diagon Alley. I picked up a phial and looked at the label, "Muggle Bitch". Sounds just like me! I gulped it down, ignoring disgusting taste and watched myself change. After a painful sensation around my entire body, it was complete. I was a bit shorter with blond hair and minuscule breasts. My face had softer features and my skin was smooth with youth. It was a terrible humiliation for me but it would have to do.

I walked through the almost deserted streets of the Alley. There was almost nothing left ... thanks to me. But there was still a store that was open, and I intended on visiting it. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was right in front of me now, I stepped inside. The whole building was full of color and noise. Prank wands spewing out confetti, replicas of Dolores Umbridge screaming at passersby, they were everywhere. But, I was always gravitated towards the sex section. As I entered the hot pink room I saw rows upon rows of dildos that pulsated with enchanted veins. I saw magical vibrators with more settings than you could think of. I also saw Fred and George Weasley. I had the urge to shout out at them, call them the most awful thing I could think of for a blood-traitor. No... I had a better idea.

"Would you guys know anything about these... um objects?" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Of course we do! We made them..." one of them replied with a wink.

"Could you show me?" I said pulling the front of my tight dress down just the slightest bit. One of the brats then had the nerve to stare down my body.

"We have a special room for this," the other said, hiding a painful erection.

One twin pick up two leather thongs off a nearby shelf. They beckoned me towards a corner of the room. They mumbled a quick spell and a hidden door was revealed. They took me inside. There was a large plushy pink bed and lit candles around the room.

"Close your eyes and we'll give you a special surprise"

"Okay" I said, in a nervous tone. I could hear them taking off their clothes and pulling on the leather thongs. Hmmm... leather on skin, that was a sound I could recognize... But what I didn't expect was the sound of pain... I could hear them grunting and groaning.  
It was over quickly.

"Open your eyes," said a voice... a voice that I didn't expect. It sounded to deep, more of a sexy rumble than the usual squeaky whine of a Weasley.

I slowly opened them. I saw two men, I mean MEN standing in front of me. They had their hands on their hips and wide grins on their chiseled faces. Their strong jawlines were interrupted by cleft chins in the centers. They had black flowing hair that came down to their broad shoulders. Their tanned bodies were bulging with muscles and their nipples stood out on heavy pecs. I continued scanning down with my eyes. I caught sight of their packages and then I couldn't look away. I could see the outlines of their erect dicks pressed against the leather with their balls strained underneath.

"These thongs do special things to you while you wear them, but they don't last long. So, are you ready to have a threesome?"

I was getting wet...


End file.
